User blog:Gruvias/Anime meets anime: Love rivals
(In the portal) '' '''Lizzy: '''To be honest I can imagine my husbandos as best friends or gay lovers. '''Yazzy: '''What about ......... LOVE RIVALS?! Same could be said for Kieran's waifus. Ironically I'm crackshipping them all together. '''Lizzy: '''LIKE WHO?!?!?!?! '''Ash: '''Oooooh boys love! MY FAVE TOPIC!!! '''Kieran: '''I can dig it. I mean I got me harem. OH NO! THEY COULD DESTROY EACH OTHER!!!!!!! '''Lizzy: '''Check it out Kieran's eroding away. ''(With the anime characters as Yato takes a rainbow slide there) Hiyori & Yukine: 'YATO! HOW???!!!! ''(Yato ignores them and stares off into space with a dreamy look on his face) 'Yato: '''I actually got my first Yatoity. ''(Everyone looks at him with weird expressions on their faces) '''Yukine: '''WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF OVER "TORI-CHAN THIS AND TORI-CHAN THAT"?! '''Yato: ''(Noticing everyone) Oh I am Yato. I am a God. ''(Everyone gasps) '' '''Yukine: '''He's only a minor God. He used to be up there with the others. I'm his shink Yukine. '''Hiyori: '''And I'm Hiyori! Some girl kept tackle hugging me. '''Aoyama: '''Was her name Ash? ''(Hiyori nods) Seijuro: '''GOU-KUN! ''(Gou jumps) '' '''Rin: '''Jeez. '''Momotarou: '''ONII-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??!!!! '''Seijuro: '''I came to win the heart of Gou-Kun! '''Momotarou: '''GOU-SAN IS MINE! AND WHY YOU CALL HER KUN?! '''Juvia: ''(Gasps) LOVE RIVALS! '''Nagisa: '''AHHHHH! FIRE! '''Natsu: '''Oh yeah I'm a fire mage, actually I'm a fire Dragon Slayer, Wendy's a dragon slayer too! '''Asuna: '''But she's so cute!!! '''Gray: '''So is Juvia but it's not a good idea to try an mess with her. '''Natsu: '(In a sing-song voice) ''You called Juvia cute. '''Gray: '''SHUT UP TOBASCO SAUCE! '''Natsu: '''IN YOUR DREAMS ICE PRINCESS! You're such a tsundere! '''Gray: '(Blushing and turning away) ''I AM NOT A TSUNDERE! '''Haruka: '''Can you turn into a pool. '''Juvia: '''Haruka-kun I ........... '''Gray: '''KNOCK IT OFF YOU WATER PERVERT! '''Natsu: '''Anyways. Like I was saying Wendy's Sky Dragon slayer, Lucy's a celestial spirit mage, Erza's an equip mage, and Gray and Lyon are ice mages. '''Juvia: '''HARUKA-KUN! WATER CAN! ''(Juvia starts whipping Haruka with water) Lyon: '''Juvia-chan. I think that's just going to turn him on more. '''Juvia: '''Lyon-sama ......... you're a pervert. And as much as Juvia appreciates you caring for her happiness Juvia shall wait to get married. '''Lyon: '''YOU KNEW?!?!?! '''Juvia: '''Juvia was here the whole time. Plus I heard Erza-san wanting in. You don't see Yazzy-chan shoving pictures of Juvia in Gray-sama's face. '''Lyon: '''THAT WAS BEFORE! Besides Yazzy-san's a spacecase. '''Lucy: '''Oh you don't know what she has up her sleeve. Lizzy-chan on the other hand ......... she has this delusion of me and Natsu. '''Wendy: '''It's not a delusion Lucy-san. '''Lucy: '''WENDY!!!! '''Nagisa: '''LU-CHAN HAS A CRUSH! NATSU-SAN! DO YOU LOVE LUCY?! '''Natsu: '''HEH?! '''Ryuunosuke: ''(With his stoic facial expression) Is there anyone here by the names of Armin, Natsu Dragneel, Nagisa Hazuki, Kaoru Hitachiin, Yuuta Togashi, Ryuuji Takasu, Lyon Vastia and Momotarou Mikoshiba. '''Tamaki: '''You heard your name be called pervert! '''Kaoru: '''I'm not a perv boss. '''Nagisa: '''There isn't a Yuuta or Armin here. '''Momotarou: '''Why you call us????? '''Ryuunosuke: '''Because ......... apparently me along with you all and those other 2 are her boyfriends. '''Ryuuji: '''Yeah I don't know how I can handle polygamy. '''Lucy: '''You think you have it weird. I'm shipped with Natsu by the same girl pinning for him. '''Nagisa: '''LIZZY-CHAN! SHE WAS SO NICE!!!! '''Momotarou: '''But I like Gou-san. But Lizzy-san likes me! I HADN'T EVEN METTED HER YET! I wonder if that weirdo who was talking to Gou-san has waifus. '''Sousuke: '''You are a weird one Momo. '''Momotarou: '''NO NO! I'm SERIOUS! JUST ABOUT EVERY GIRL HERE COULD BE HIS WAIFU! EVEN GOU-SAN! AND YOU TOO! '''Lucy: '''Heh? '''Momotarou: '''(Pointing to Yuri, Kanade, Chisaki, Manaka) ''AND YOU LADIES TOO! AND YOU! '''Erza: '''I can deal with that. Something about him seems like somebody familiar. '''Lyon: '''Erza-san has a flame of the past? '''Erza: '''Mind your business Lyon! '''A/N: '''I'm gaining too many cross ships and BROTPs now. Category:Blog posts